<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Single Dad by ChanHunsWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487379">Single Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanHunsWhore/pseuds/ChanHunsWhore'>ChanHunsWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aspen is Yuta's Ex and Lucas's Mom, Doyoung is Yuta's Brother, Hyejin is Johnny's Ex and the boys Mother, I like Hwasa and I know she's super sweet I didn't mean to make her a bitch in this, Johnny is Jaehyun Mark and Donghyuck's dad, Lucas really likes Thor, M/M, Single Parent Nakamoto Yuta, Single Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Taeil is Taeyong's older brother, Yuta is Lucas's dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanHunsWhore/pseuds/ChanHunsWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is a 34 year old single dad. he loves his three boys more than anything. the three boys just want their dad to date and live his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is totally self indulgent I just love Dad JohnYu. I hope y'all enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny met Hyejin when he was twelve. Her long pinkish purple hair blowing in the wind as she ran around the playground. Johnny was drawn in by her big hazel eyes that reminded him of a nice cup of hot coffee. Hyejin had a one in a million smile. So bright Johnny would joke about her smile blinding him. In no way was Hyejin a princess that needed saving like the other girls Johnny knew. She didn't take shit from anyone the girl wasn't afraid to fight if it came down to it. She was the sweetest most beautiful girl young Johnny had ever seen. Johnny had stopped a bully from dumping a red slushie on Hyejin at lunch one day. </p><p>Hyejin kissed his cheek as a thank you for saving her pretty white dress. That's when he fell head over heels for her. Things changed when they turned fifteen and Hyejin told Johnny she was pregnant. She didn't want the child, but Johnny couldn't let her go through with it. So, Johnny became a dad at sixteen. He dropped everything to be the best father he could be to his son. After the boy was born Hyejin left him. Johnny was very hurt and sad about Hyejin leaving but he understood she was sixteen and wasn't ready for her life to end.</p><p>Hyejin came back three years later claiming she was ready to be a mother and have a family. Johnny had never stopped loving her. So, he welcomed her into his life with open arms. Only for her to run away again after their second son was born. Leaving twenty-year-old Johnny with a four year and a newborn. Every time she came back into his life, he could feel himself get a little weaker he knew she was bad news but Hyejin was his first love. Heartbroken and depressed Johnny felt as though Hyejin only came back to him when nobody wanted her. Johnny swore he'd never fall for Hyejin's lies or be her boy toy again.</p><p>The last time he agreed to give Hyejin another chance was a dark time for him. He was stressed out and trying to make the best life for his two young boys. He knew deep down in his heart Hyejin wasn't gonna stay but he needed to feel something like love. However, he didn't get love from Hyejin. She just used him until a new guy came around. She left him with a third and final son before she ran off. Twenty-four-year-old Johnny had no idea how to explain to his son's that Hyejin left again. So, he didn't. He proudly told the boys about their new brother and how he would need them to help him.</p><p>Ten years later thirty-four-year-old Johnny is still a single dad. He loves his three boys a little too much. Johnny's afraid to love again because of all the heart break and trauma he went through with Hyejin. Johnny's heart broke every time Hyejin left. He fell deeper into depression and self-loathing but kept a happy face on so his boys couldn't see how much he was really hurting. Keeping a happy front up for his boy's sake was the hardest thing Johnny's ever had to do. He says he doesn't want the boys to get hurt if his relationship doesn't work out but it's him keeping his heart locked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why's Daddy Alone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donghyuck and his older brothers think Johnny needs to date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck sat on his oldest brother's lap "Jaehyunie how come daddy's always alone?"</p><p>Jaehyun hummed "he's not alone Hyuckie he has us."</p><p>Mark nodded "we're his boys."</p><p>"I know that but like he's never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Is there something wrong with him?"</p><p>Mark and Jaehyun shared a knowing look before Jaehyun spoke gently.</p><p>"Hyuck do you remember the pretty lady dad said we came from?"</p><p>Donghyuck nodded "the pretty lady with the cold heart."</p><p>Mark said "she hurt dad a lot. The only good thing she did for him was us."</p><p>Donghyuck was quiet for a while then he looked at Jaehyun "so daddy is single because he doesn't wanna get hurt again?"</p><p>Johnny was standing in the kitchen door as his youngest was talking. Jaehyun and Mark saw him but obviously Donghyuck hadn't.</p><p>"Hyuck is something bothering you?"</p><p>Donghyuck snapped around looking at his father "no daddy I just wanted to know something."</p><p>Johnny nodded "and what did you wanna know baby?"</p><p>"why you're single?"</p><p>"it's a choice I made when you were born. Nothing you need to worry about. Alright sweetie?"</p><p>Donghyuck silently nodded his head leaning back into Jaehyun.</p><p>Mark asked "why don't you try dating now? Me and Jae are old enough to take care of ourselves and Hyuckie."</p><p>Johnny shook his head slightly as Jaehyun said "he's right dad. We're not babies anymore you're still young too. Somebody would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend."</p><p>Johnny smiled at his boys "c'mon let's go get some ice cream before dinner."</p><p>Donghyuck squealed loudly before running out to the car.</p><p>Jaehyun and Mark looked at Johnny.</p><p>"stop that creepy ass children of the corn stare. If I meet a nice person, I'll think about dating. Hurry out before your brother explodes."</p><p>They went outside smiling getting in the car as Johnny locked up the house.</p><p>"oh, daddy can we eat inside?"</p><p>Johnny shrugged "I don't see why not."</p><p>The ride to Limitless Ice Cream was a short one. Mark pushed Johnny's arm "dad look at that guy with orange hair. He's hot."</p><p>Johnny sternly said "Mark. Stop it."</p><p>"sorry dad."</p><p>Jaehyun ruffled Mark's hair "he's totally checking you out dad."</p><p>Johnny ignored his sons trying to play match maker "Hyuck you're my only sane child get whatever you want."</p><p>Donghyuck grinned "even the giant banana split that takes five people to eat?"</p><p>Johnny sighed but agreed "yeah. Can you share with daddy? I don't think Mark and Jaehyun will share theirs."</p><p>Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Johnny's thighs "of course I will daddy."</p><p>Johnny smiled down at his son before ordering letting Mark and Jaehyun order what they wanted then paying.</p><p>He noticed the orange haired man watching him smiling shyly whenever Johnny locked eyes with him.</p><p>Jaehyun noticed too "hey dad we're gonna go to the park across the street just yell when you're ready to go home."</p><p>Donghyuck pouted "Jaehyunie I'm not done."</p><p>Mark said, "just come with us I'll buy you more after school."</p><p>Before Johnny could tell his boys to stay, they were gone already across the street.</p><p>Johnny smiled at the orange haired man.</p><p>The man shyly said "hi."</p><p>Johnny pointed at himself in question. The man chuckled softly and went to sit at Johnny's table "you don't mind, do you?"</p><p>Johnny shook his head "not at all. I'm uhh I'm Johnny."</p><p>The man smiled holding his hand out as he sat down "Johnny. I'm Yuta. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Johnny shook his hand "likewise. May I ask why you've been watching me since I came in?"</p><p>Yuta blushed "I'm not a creep I swear. You're just umm you're handsome. I'm sorry if my staring ruined your ice cream and time with your uhh brothers?"</p><p>Johnny chucked "don't worry you didn't and they're my sons."</p><p>Yuta gasped "no way? Really? Are you sure the pink hair one isn't your brother? He looks grown. No way you could be his dad."</p><p>Johnny smiled "nope he's my first. I was sixteen when he was born."</p><p>Yuta nodded taking a bite of his ice cream "so you're what 36?"</p><p>"close 34. What about you?"</p><p>"34 in October."</p><p>Johnny nervously laughed stabbing the soggy banana pieces Donghyuck refused to eat.</p><p>Yuta franticly said "are you not gay? I'm sorry if my flirting made you uncomfortable."</p><p>Johnny smiled "stop apologizing. I'm not uncomfortable at all. Just nervous."</p><p>Yuta looked down at his phone "oh shit. I gotta go. If it's not to forward could I possibly get your number?"</p><p>Johnny smiled shyly and held his hand out waiting for Yuta to pass his phone. Yuta grinned happily as he watched Johnny put his number in and text himself.</p><p>"I really am sorry for just running off so quickly."</p><p>Johnny waved him off "it's fine. I gotta get the boys home and start dinner anyway."</p><p>Yuta smiled "is it ok if I text you tonight?"</p><p>Johnny chuckled "of course. It was nice meeting you Yuta."</p><p>As Yuta left Johnny's boys came back in. Donghyuck pouted "my ice cream melted Jaehyunie. It's all soupy and gross I can't eat this."</p><p>Mark said, "so dad you're pretty red for a guy eating ice cream."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled "what's his name? Are you in love? You think he'd let us call him papa?"</p><p>Johnny rolled his eyes "I wish you two would shut up. His names Yuta. He thinks I'm very handsome and not old enough to be your dad Jae. He seems like a very nice man."</p><p>Donghyuck whined looking at Johnny "daddy can I have two dollars?"</p><p>"for what?"</p><p>"a chocolate dipped cone? Blame Jaehyunie he's the one that made me to go the park."</p><p>Johnny smiled handing his son two dollars "go get your cone. We need to head home."</p><p>Donghyuck kissed his cheek before running to the counter ordering his chocolate dipped cone.</p><p>Jaehyun said "ok so it's obvious that Yuta guy likes you. I think you should take a shot and ask him in a date after a while."</p><p>Johnny scoffed "a date? Jae honey I don't even know his last name yet."</p><p>Mark asked "but you like him, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have given him your number."</p><p>Johnny asked "how'd you know?</p><p>Jaehyun and Mark pointed to the window where they could clearly see Johnny from the park.</p><p>Donghyuck came back to them with his ice cream cone "ok we can go home now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice Cream Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuta and Johnny want to get to know each other better</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if these chapter summaries are terrible I really dont know how to summarize</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta sighed as he saw his ex-girlfriend hadn't got Lucas ready even though she was rushing him to come get the six-year-old.</p><p>"daddy!" Lucas screamed excitedly.</p><p>Yuta smiled "hi baby. Did you have fun with mommy?"</p><p>Lucas shook his head and focused on trying to get his left shoe on his right foot.</p><p>"Xuxi baby. That's the wrong foot. Want daddy to help?"</p><p>Yuta's ex Aspen said, "I have company coming can you hurry this up?"</p><p>"if you would've got him ready like I asked this wouldn't be happening. There you go baby. Where's your backpack?"</p><p>Lucas shrugged "mommy took it from me."</p><p>"Aspen where's his bag?"</p><p>Lucas happily said, "it has Thor on it mommy remember."</p><p>Aspen said, "it's up in your room why don't you go grab it Lucas."</p><p>Lucas tripped up a few stairs running to his room.</p><p>Yuta glared at Aspen "you know you fought for weekends and you never keep him more than twelve hours."</p><p>Aspen rolled her eyes "I'm not mother material we both know that. Just shut the fuck up Nakamoto."</p><p>Lucas tripped coming down the stairs luckily Yuta caught him before he could hurt himself "whoa baby be careful. Let's go home. Tell mommy bye."</p><p>Lucas kissed Aspens' cheek "bye mommy I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Lucas."</p><p>He looked at her confusingly "how come you never call me Xuxi? You always say Lucas like my teachers."</p><p>Yuta sighed "come on Xuxi. Let's go home. You can help make dinner."</p><p>Lucas smiled happily and asked, "did you have a good day daddy?"</p><p>Once Lucas was strapped into his seat and Yuta was heading home, he decided to answer his son.</p><p>"I had a nice day baby. I got ice cream and met a very nice man named Johnny."</p><p>Lucas pouted "you got ice cream without me?"</p><p>Yuta smiled "don't worry baby. There's plenty of ice cream at home. You can have as much as you want after dinner."</p><p>Lucas nodded happily playing with his Thor doll. Yuta smiled looking at his son briefly in the rearview mirror. Once the two got home and made dinner Lucas looked at Yuta "daddy?"</p><p>Yuta hummed "what's up Xuxi?"</p><p>Lucas nervously looked at Yuta "I don't think I wanna see mommy anymore. She doesn't play with me or call me Xuxi like you do. I don't like it when she says Lucas it makes me feel like I'm in trouble. I'm a good boy daddy."</p><p>Yuta's frown deepened as his son spoke with as much seriousness the six-year-old could muster "yes baby you are a good boy. I'm sorry you don't like going to mommy's house but at the moment I can't change that. I can stay with you if you'd like that."</p><p>Lucas didn't answer he just watched Yuta get up and get two bowls for ice cream. The six-year-old got up and got all the toppings he could reach and carefully took them to the table. Accidentally dropping a bottle of sprinkles on the floor spilling them everywhere "oh no. Daddy I spilled the sprinkles."</p><p>Yuta chuckled "it's alright baby. Pick up the bottle and we can sweep it up. Then we'll eat all the ice cream we want while watching Thor. Sound good?"</p><p>Lucas nodded and picked up Yuta's phone as it rang "daddy who is ice cream man?"</p><p>Yuta smiled taking his phone from Lucas "hello Mr. Ice cream man."</p><p>Johnny giggled "hi Yuta. Are you busy?"</p><p>"a little bit I can talk if you want."</p><p>Lucas loudly asked, "daddy where is my Thor blanket?"</p><p>Johnny asked "daddy? You have a kid?"</p><p>Yuta answered Lucas first "go check the dryer baby. Yes, I do he's six and my whole world. He's why I ran off so quickly."</p><p>"my oldest said I shouldn't call you so soon, but I really liked out little talk earlier."</p><p>Yuta blushed red hot and Lucas giggled asking "daddy whys your face all red are you sick?"</p><p>"no baby I'm not sick. Johnny can I call you back after Lucas goes to bed?"</p><p>Johnny hummed "sure that's fine. Bye Yuta."</p><p>"bye Johnny." Yuta hung up sighing happily then gasped in shock as Lucas started screaming "daddy likes Johnny! Daddy likes Johnny! Is he gonna be your boyfriend?"</p><p>Yuta held his son "I don't know baby. I just met him today. You wanna eat ice cream out of the bucket?"</p><p>Lucas gasped surprised "you only let me do that on my birthday."</p><p>Lucas struggled to carry the bucket of chocolate ice cream, so he just pulled it on the floor all the way to the couch giggling as Yuta followed him with spoons and all the toppings. Halfway through the Thor movie Lucas had fallen asleep hugging Yuta's thigh. Yuta gently slipped Lucas' arms off him so he could clean up and put Lucas in bed.</p><p>Yuta flopped down on the couch when smiling as he called Johnny "h-hi Johnny."</p><p>Johnny said "hi Yuta one second. Hyuck baby you don't have to go to bed but please go lay down you can watch a movie until I come in. Sorry about Yuta."</p><p>"don't apologize Johnny. We're both father's I understand. I mean it's probably a little harder for you having three boys while I just have Xuxi."</p><p>Johnny hummed in question "who's Xuxi? I thought his name was Lucas?"</p><p>"oh no his nick name is Xuxi. I hardly ever call him Lucas though. He doesn't like it says it makes him feel like he's in trouble or in school. He umm asked me if you were gonna be my boyfriend after you called earlier."</p><p>Johnny chuckled "he seems like a very excitable child. He must get it from you. Shit! Mark you're gonna start a fire."</p><p>Yuta heard Mark yelling back "sorry dad I got it I got it."</p><p>Johnny sighed "teenagers are gonna be the death of me."</p><p>"how old are your boys?"</p><p>"Jaehyun the pink haired one is eighteen. Mark is fourteen and Donghyuck my baby is ten. Lucas is ok with you liking men?"</p><p>"I've always told him gender doesn't matter as long as you love the person and treat them right. How did your boys deal with it?"</p><p>"oh, umm I haven't dated anyone but their mother. They don't seem to care as long as I'm happy. They were tryna get me to talk to you first at the ice cream shop."</p><p>Yuta nervously chuckled "about that I really hope I'm not being too forward, but Johnny would you like to go on a date with me?"</p><p>Johnny choked on his spit. Yuta could hear Jaehyun asking "are you ok dad? Oh, shit did he ask you out? Say yes you big idiot."</p><p>Johnny said "go away Jaehyun I don't need you embarrassing me. Hyuck baby what's wrong? Bad dream? Yuta just a second please."</p><p>Mark snatched Johnny's phone "Yuta? My dad would love to go on a date with you. He has Tuesday off."</p><p>Yuta chuckled "umm ok thanks for answering for your dad..."</p><p>Johnny yelled "god damn it Mark give my phone and go make sure Hyuck is ok. Jaehyun! Control your demon brother for ten minutes please. Yuta I'm sorry."</p><p>Yuta chuckled "it's ok. Mark said you're free on Tuesday if you do wanna go on a date Tuesday works for me too. Lucas will be with his mom then."</p><p>Johnny smiled "ye-yeah I'd love that. I gotta go make sure Hyuck gets back to sleep. You can text me if you want."</p><p>"I will. Good night Johnny."</p><p>"good night Yuta."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moving To Fast?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Yuta have their first date with a special guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny ran his fingers through his hair "Jaehyun! Jaehyun!"</p><p>"what's up dad?"</p><p>Johnny smiled "I have a date on Tuesday. Help me please."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled "just relax dad."</p><p>Tuesday came faster than Johnny would've liked. Luckily, his boys helped him look presentable for Yuta. Donghyuck kept giggling asking Johnny if he was gonna kiss Yuta. Mark just watched on happily as Jaehyun made Johnny's hair perfectly messy. All four boys froze when they heard three knocks rapping against the door. Donghyuck rushed to answer it.</p><p>"oh my god! He's adorable!"</p><p>Yuta smiled "he's a little shy around other kids. Is Johnny ready?"</p><p>Johnny came to the door "hi Yuta. Oh, hello there little one."</p><p>"I'm sorry I had a fight with his mom, so he'll be coming on our date. Xuxi baby can you say hi to Johnny and his son?"</p><p>Lucas waved at them shyly and whispered "hi Johnny. Hi Johnny's son. I'm Lucas."</p><p>Jaehyun appeared out of nowhere "have fun dad. You deserve it."</p><p>Donghyuck kissed Johnny's forehead before letting him leave. Mark just hollered goodbye.</p><p>Yuta held Lucas' hand as they walked to the car again "I umm I was gonna take you to dinner and a movie but since I have Xuxi is ice cream and the park fine?"</p><p>Johnny opened the back door for Yuta "yeah that's totally fine. Hi Lucas."</p><p>Lucas smiled and mumbled "Xuxi."</p><p>Yuta got Lucas strapped into his seat and rushed to open the passenger side door for Johnny. "Yuta hey. Relax man it's just an ice cream date."</p><p>Lucas innocently asked, "daddy if you like Johnny does that mean he can be my other daddy?"</p><p>Yuta started driving "baby this is our first date. I really don't know if Johnny's gonna be your other daddy."</p><p>Johnny looked back at Lucas "it'd be an honor to be your second dad Xuxi but maybe in a few months or so."</p><p>Lucas nodded happily as he pulled his Thor doll out of his backpack.</p><p>Yuta blushed "I'm sorry for that."</p><p>"don't worry about it. When Mark was six, he asked Jaehyun's soccer coach to marry me because I said he was the best coach Jaehyun had ever had."</p><p>After a while Lucas asked, "hey Johnny is your son nice?"</p><p>Johnny smiled "I actually have three sons they're all nice. I think Hyuck the one who answered the door would like you."</p><p>"do you think my daddy is pretty?"</p><p>"yes, I do. I think he's really pretty."</p><p>Yuta said "ok Xuxi you're making me nervous."</p><p>"uncle Doyoung said I have to look out for you."</p><p>Yuta rolled his eyes "Doyoung is my younger brother. He seems to forget that Lucas is only six. Baby do you want real food or just ice cream?"</p><p>"I'm a big boy daddy. Can I have chicken nuggets and fries?"</p><p>Yuta parked at a small restaurant smiling shyly at Johnny before getting Lucas out of the car heading inside "are you sure you're gonna eat it? I don't want you to make yourself sick from eating too much."</p><p>Lucas said "maybe just nuggets then. Hey Johnny if you marry my daddy your sons would be my brothers, right?"</p><p>Johnny chuckled "did uncle Doyoung tell you that too?"</p><p>Lucas nodded proudly then stopped "daddy I left Thor in the car."</p><p>"I'll get it. Is that ok Lucas?"</p><p>"Xuxi and ok just don't break him."</p><p>Yuta smiled as he watched Johnny run back to his car to retrieve the Thor doll "why do you keep saying Xuxi when Johnny calls you Lucas?"</p><p>"he seems nice. Way nicer than mommy so I want him to call me Xuxi like you. Only nice people call me Xuxi."</p><p>Johnny smiled handing over the doll "here you go. Thor is ready for lunch."</p><p>They got settled in the restaurant without any major issues. Lucas spilled a water cup accidentally. Yuta dropped his silverware more than five times. Johnny just smiled happily. An elderly woman walked past them a smiling "oh well aren't you just the cutest family."</p><p>Lucas quickly said "we're not a family yet. Thank you, ma'am."</p><p>Johnny smiled "oh Yuta stop hiding this is the best date I've ever been on. Xuxi you're adorable buddy."</p><p>Yuta ruffled his son's hair "I'm nervous this is my first date in six years. I'm scared I'll mess it up."</p><p>"try eighteen years pretty boy. There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm having a good time. Xuxi is having a good time. If you'd relax a little bit you would too."</p><p>Lucas smiled as he tried to feed Yuta some ice cream "daddy eat this. Ice cream makes everything better. I really like you Johnny."</p><p>Yuta choked on the bite of ice cream "Xuxi baby."</p><p>"what daddy? I do like Johnny he seems to like you too."</p><p>Johnny held Yuta's hand "relax Yuta. He's fine and he's right. I do like you. This is a nice date. You don't have to freak out every time says something."</p><p>Yuta smiled "it's hard I'm so nervous."</p><p>"here daddy take Thor he'll make you strong and not nervous. Or maybe Johnny can kiss you."</p><p>Both men chocked on their food as Lucas looked at them happily "I'm sorry was that wrong? Should I not have said that?"</p><p>Yuta chuckled "it's ok Xuxi don't apologize. I umm I wouldn't mind a kiss from Johnny."</p><p>Johnny smiled "I'd like to kiss you too Yuta. Xuxi?"</p><p>Lucas bounced clapping excitedly in his seat "please! Please! Please kiss him Johnny!"</p><p>Yuta chuckled "baby not so loud. Johnny you don't have to."</p><p>Johnny said "maybe I want to. I've been trying not to kiss you this whole time."</p><p>Yuta blushed "ok let's umm. baby do you wanna go to the park?"</p><p>Lucas nodded happily before he dropped his Thor doll breaking the leg "daddy Thor broke!"</p><p>Johnny said, "I can buy you another one if you'd like."</p><p>Yuta said, "you don't have to Johnny."</p><p>"it's not a problem. Xuxi would you allow me to buy you a new doll?"</p><p>Lucas looked at Yuta for a really long time "I have more at home and at my mommy's house. But I wouldn't mind a new one."</p><p>Johnny smiled "ok let's go get that doll then go the park."</p><p>Lucas wouldn't leave the restaurant until Johnny and Yuta agreed to hold hands. He happily held into Yuta's belt loop as they walked across the street to the store. Johnny has sneakily kissed Yuta's head causing the slightly younger man to go tomato red. Lucas pouted up at Yuta until he got a kiss too. They found the Thor doll quickly and were ready to go but Johnny couldn't resist Lucas cute pouting and ended up buying him a black panther and iron man doll as well.</p><p>Yuta smiled watching Lucas run around the playground "did you really have to buy him three dolls Johnny?"</p><p>"what? He was pouting. You should know I'm a gigantic softy. Pouting and whining break me faster than anything."</p><p>Yuta hummed "good to know. Did you enjoy the date?"</p><p>"I'm still here pretty boy. I've had an amazing time with you and Lucas. I'm happy he seems to like me."</p><p>"he wants you to call him Xuxi because you're nice like me and he only allows nice people to call him Xuxi. My baby approvers of you and so do I."</p><p>They sat quietly watching Lucas run around for a while. Eventually Yuta had laid his head on Johnny's shoulder which led to Johnny wrapping him arm around Yuta's slim waist.</p><p>"hey Yuta?"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"can I kiss you?"</p><p>Yuta looked up at Johnny smiling shyly and said, "better do it quick if Lucas sees he'll die."</p><p>Johnny ran a gentle hand through Yuta's hair before closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft and innocent. Nothing more than soft plush lips gently moving together. They only pulled apart upon hearing Lucas screaming in pain.</p><p>Yuta held his son "oh baby what happened? Are you ok? You're not bleeding right?"</p><p>Lucas said "I saw Johnny kiss you. I got excited and fell off the monkey bars. I think my leg is bleeding but I'm ok."</p><p>Sure, enough Lucas did have a small cut on his leg that was bleeding. Johnny bought an ice cream cone for the boy while Yuta cleaned up the blood and put a Thor band aid over the cut.</p><p>"hey Xuxi, I got you some ice cream. You handled that cut like a big boy and I think you deserve ice cream."</p><p>Lucas smiled at Johnny taking the ice cream "thanks Johnny. It's ok right daddy?"</p><p>Yuta nodded "go ahead baby. Do you need to check on your boys?"</p><p>Johnny smiled "no they're fine. Mark is probably playing black ops and Hyuck is bugging Jaehyun about his boyfriend. I know it's a little fast, but you and Lucas can come meet them if you want."</p><p>Lucas smiled "will they like me? Bigger kids don't seem to like me."</p><p>Yuta frowned as Johnny said "they'll love you Xuxi. You may be little, but my boys will treat you well. You don't have to meet them if you don't want too."</p><p>Yuta ran his fingers through Lucas' hair "what do you think baby? Wanna meet Johnny's boys?"</p><p>Lucas nodded shyly "they're older than me, right?"</p><p>Johnny nodded "my boys are eighteen fourteen and ten."</p><p>Lucas nodded happily "ok. Daddy can we call uncle Doyoung later and tell him about your date?"</p><p>Yuta smiled "of course baby. Let's go to Johnny's house yeah?"</p><p>Lucas hopped off the back of the car waiting for Yuta to put him in his seat.<br/>Johnny called Jaehyun to let him know Yuta and Lucas were coming home with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meet My Boys.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Nakamoto's meet the Suh's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Yuta pulled up to Johnny's house, he nervously asked "Johnny do you think they'll like us?"</p><p>Johnny held Yuta's face gently "of course they will. You have nothing to worry about."</p><p>Donghyuck screamed loudly as Johnny Yuta and Lucas came inside.</p><p>Lucas giggled "he's loud daddy."</p><p>Johnny loudly said, "boys come here."</p><p>Jaehyun Mark Donghyuck and Taeyong came to the from door.</p><p>Lucas pulled Johnny's shirt "I thought you had three sons."</p><p>"I do. Taeyong is Jaehyun's boyfriend. Jae Mark Hyuck this Lucas and Yuta."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled at Lucas "hi little guy. I'm Jaehyun. This is my brother Mark. He's Donghyuck and that's my boyfriend Taeyong."</p><p>Lucas waved shyly as Mark asked "did you have a good date dad? Yuta?"</p><p>Yuta smiled "it was very nice. Your dad is amazing."</p><p>Lucas said "daddy was nervous and didn't talk much. But Johnny kissed him at the park. I think daddy's in love."</p><p>Donghyuck smiled "he's so adorable daddy can we keep him?"</p><p>Johnny chuckled "I think we'll have to keep Yuta too baby."</p><p>Mark laughed "is Lucas allowed to have ice cream?"</p><p>Lucas frowned "no more daddy."</p><p>Jaehyun hummed "what about some real food? We have pretty much everything you can think of."</p><p>Lucas looked at Yuta who smiled "it's just the kitchen baby I'll be right out here with Johnny. Go get something to eat."</p><p>Donghyuck asked "do you wanna hold my hand?"</p><p>Johnny said "Xuxi where's Thor? Did you leave him in the car?"</p><p>Lucas nodded slowly grabbing Donghyuck's hand "I don't. I don't think I need Thor this time."</p><p>The five boys went to the kitchen as Yuta said "oh my god. He never goes anywhere without Thor. I think he likes your boys."</p><p>Johnny wrapped his arms around Yuta's waist "is this ok?"</p><p>Yuta rested his head on Johnny's shoulder "are you sure we're not going to fast?"</p><p>"no. If for some strange reason we don't work out I'm sure we could be friends. I can tell my boys like you and Lucas."</p><p>Yuta sat on the couch nervously tapping his foot "you remind me of this guy I knew in high school. His name was Johnathan something he was super fucking tall and adored volleyball. I had a massive crush on him."</p><p>Johnny softly said "Nakamoto?"</p><p>"what the fuck!?"</p><p>They went back and forth from complete silence to repeating what the fuck.</p><p>Mark popped his head out the kitchen "dad what's wrong?"</p><p>Johnny said, "I'm Johnathan and he's fucking Nakamoto the boy who cheered for me extra loud."</p><p>Mark smiled nervously "umm ok. I'm just gonna go."</p><p>Yuta smiled "well shit I finally got to kiss my high school crush."</p><p>Johnny smiled "why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"you didn't even know my first name and I was supposed to tell I loved you and wanted your babies?"</p><p>Lucas came running out to Yuta "daddy! Daddy we're making brownies! Donghyuck said I can put whatever candy I want in them."</p><p>Yuta looked at Johnny who only nodded not really caring that his boys were letting Lucas make a mess in his kitchen.</p><p>"that's great baby. I'm glad you're having fun with Johnny's boys."</p><p>Johnny hummed "so did you tell anybody about your little crush on me Yuta?"</p><p>"only my brother. He was always pushing me to talk to you, but I couldn't. You were so popular, and I was me."</p><p>"if I remember correctly you were our star soccer player."</p><p>Yuta hummed "I was but I didn't party I spent all my time with Doyoung. I was very shy back them. Like when it came to human interaction other than my family, I'd lose it."</p><p>"you must've gotten past that to have Lucas?"</p><p>Yuta nodded but stayed quiet for a really long time before speaking again "Aspen was so perfect in the beginning. She helped me realize that people weren't so bad and that it was ok to be shy. After Lucas came, she completely changed."</p><p>Johnny said, "hey you don't have to talk about this if you don't want too."</p><p>"no no its ok. When Lucas was two, I fought for custody. I got it he was mine and she couldn't have been happier. She asked for weekends with him, but she never keeps him more than twelve hours. I know Lucas hates going over there but I don't know what to do."</p><p>Johnny put a reassuring hand in Yuta's thigh "oh Yuta it's not your fault Lucas doesn't like her. If it's really bothering, you both then maybe you should go back to court and get her weekends removed or get supervised visits."</p><p>Donghyuck came out the kitchen "hey daddy? We might have made a mess in the kitchen."</p><p>Johnny smiled "it's ok baby. Just make sure you guys clean it up and that Lucas doesn't get hurt. He's doing ok in, there right?"</p><p>Donghyuck nodded "he's fine. He really likes Taeyong. He asked about Thor but Taeyong is playing one of the Thor movies on his phone, so it worked out."</p><p>Yuta said, "he's being good for guys, right?"</p><p>Donghyuck nodded "he's a good kid. He keeps asking us for things even though we said he could have whatever he wanted."</p><p>Yuta smiled "he always does that. It's a nervous habit. Just say yes. He doesn't really notice it."</p><p>Donghyuck nodded as he went back in the kitchen. Johnny smiled at Yuta "if it makes you feel any better, I feel for Hyejin the boy's mom three different times in 8 years. Every time she came back, she gave me another son."</p><p>Yuta smiled as Lucas yelled "daddy! Johnny come try the brownies!"</p><p>The two men went in the kitchen smiling as they saw Lucas happily sitting on the counter watching Thor on Taeyong's phone. Jaehyun smiled watching Johnny look at Yuta fondly.</p><p>Mark said, "dad you're looking at Yuta the way Jae looks at Taeyong."</p><p>Donghyuck and Lucas squealed "they're in love!"</p><p>Yuta blushed and stuttered out "no we're not."</p><p>Johnny chuckled "we're not in love but I do like Yuta and I would love to keep him and Xuxi around."</p><p>Taeyong asked confusedly "if his name is Lucas where did Xuxi come from?"</p><p>Yuta smiled as Lucas proudly said "daddy called me Xuxi when I was a baby. My mommy calls me Lucas, so I have two names it's cool but if daddy calls me Lucas that usually means I'm in trouble."</p><p>Yuta said, "I call you Lucas sometimes even when you aren't in trouble."</p><p>Lucas shook his head "no you say Lucas baby. When you just say Lucas, I'm in trouble."</p><p>Johnny smiled watching Yuta and Lucas playfully argue. Jaehyun kissed Taeyong as the older boy got ready to head home "hey Lucas I gotta go home. Jae will let you watch Thor on his laptop."</p><p>Lucas hugged Taeyong's leg after giving him his phone back "thanks for letting me use your phone."</p><p>Taeyong smiled ruffling Lucas' hair "you can use it anytime we're both here little guy."</p><p>Lucas grinned "daddy marry Johnny so we never have to leave."</p><p>Donghyuck giggled "yeah daddy marry Yuta."</p><p>Jaehyun said "it doesn't work like that guys."</p><p>They ate the brownies Lucas made while watching Thor 2. Lucas was asleep by the time Yuta was ready to head home. Johnny carried Lucas out to Yuta's car sneakily kissing him and telling him to text him when he got home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We're Your Family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aspen is a bad mother and Yuta stands up for himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny and Yuta have been dating and hanging out with their boys for about a year now. Jaehyun is on his way to get Lucas from Aspen's place.</p><p>As Jaehyun knocked he could hear Aspen yelling but couldn't understand what she was saying so he opened the door "hey Xuxi where are you buddy?"</p><p>Aspen glared at Jaehyun "why the fuck are you here? Where's Yuta?"</p><p>Jaehyun rolled his eyes but answered her politely "Yuta got held up at work so he asked me to get Xuxi. Can you maybe tell me where he is?"</p><p>Aspen laughed wickedly "upstairs."</p><p>Jaehyun went upstairs "Xuxi it's Jaehyun where are you buddy?"</p><p>Lucas slowly opened his bedroom door quietly asking, "where's daddy Jaehyunie?"</p><p>Jaehyun looked at the frightened seven-year-old near tears clinging to a broken Thor doll "he's at work. I came to take you home. What happened?"</p><p>Lucas only shook his head. Jaehyun nodded and grabbed his backpack before picking Lucas up "you can tell me later."</p><p>Aspen yelled at them both as Jaehyun left her house without another word. Halfway home Lucas started uncontrollably crying so Jaehyun pulled over.</p><p>"Lucas are you ok? Why was your mom yelling and why were you hiding?" He tried hide how nervous he was, but he was sure Lucas could sense it.</p><p>Lucas wiped his eyes a few times and spoke with a shaky voice "she said that you guys aren't my brothers and that Johnny isn't my dad. She Jaehyunie she broke Thor."</p><p>Jaehyun hugged Lucas tight "it's alright Xuxi. Don't listen to her we are your brothers and dad is your dad. We love you so much also don't worry about the Thor doll. Me or Mark will get you a new one. You wanna get ice cream or just go home. Dads there."</p><p>Lucas kissed Jaehyun cheek "ice cream please."</p><p>Jaehyun buckled him back in his seat "ok buddy. We'll get ice cream and go see dad. I think Yuta will be home soon. We can do whatever you want today."</p><p>Lucas giggled "can Taeyong come over?"</p><p>"I'll ask him."</p><p>Lucas smiled and said "I... I love you Jaehyunie."</p><p>"I love you too Xuxi."</p><p>After they stopped for ice cream, they swung by Taeyong's to get him before getting Mark from work and Donghyuck from his after-school thing. Somehow Yuta beat the boys' home he was cuddling on the couch with Johnny.</p><p>Yuta smiled "hi baby. Thanks for picking him up Jae."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled "guys he said he loves me."</p><p>Lucas nodded happily holding Taeyong's hand "I love you all. Daddy I don't wanna go back to mommy's anymore."</p><p>Yuta sat up immediately "what happened baby? Are you ok?"</p><p>Lucas said "mommy.... Jaehyunie you tell him."</p><p>Jaehyun said "uhh she broke Thor and was screaming at him. She told him we'd never be his brothers and that you couldn't be his dad. He was hiding in his room when I got there."</p><p>Yuta hugged his son "Johnny we gotta do something about this. Xuxi baby you don't have to go back."</p><p>Mark said "dad why don't you just adopt Lucas? I mean Aspen is a total fucking bitch and I'm sure she'd sign her rights over."</p><p>Donghyuck said "we could kill her."</p><p>Jaehyun Johnny and Taeyong all said "Donghyuck!"</p><p>"I was joking!"</p><p>Lucas looked up at Johnny "you wanna be my dad Johnny?"</p><p>Johnny kissed his head "of course I do. Xuxi you're already my son."</p><p>Mark said "let's go get you a new doll Lucas. Y'all wanna get some food?"</p><p>Donghyuck said "I'm the only one who hasn't bought Lucas a Thor doll."</p><p>Lucas giggled "its ok Hyuckie. You play with me and let me sleep in your room."</p><p>Jaehyun said "it's your room too Xuxi. This is your home."</p><p>Yuta smiled fondly realizing how much Johnny and his boys love him and Lucas. The boys left to get Lucas a new Thor doll and food.</p><p>Johnny looks down at Yuta "you ok baby?"</p><p>Yuta kissed Johnny "thank you for loving us."</p><p>Johnny said "You don't need to thank me baby. Loving you and Xuxi has made my life better. This year has been amazing."</p><p>"I love you Johnny."</p><p>"I love you more than you'll ever know Yuta."</p><p>Yuta's phone rang he looked at it and sighed "it's Aspen."</p><p>Johnny answered call on speaker.</p><p>Aspen said "Yuta? Why the fuck did you send that boy to my house?"</p><p>Yuta said "you mean Jaehyun? My boyfriend's son?"</p><p>"yeah that boy."</p><p>"I was at work I couldn't leave. Also stop telling my son that Johnny and the boys don't love him. You're lying to him to make yourself feel better."</p><p>Aspen laughed wickedly "oh honey you think Johnny loves you? That's cute. Does he know what a fuck up you are? Does he know how worthlessness you are? He'd never wanna marry you."</p><p>Johnny said "what makes you think you know me and why I love Yuta and Xuxi? Don't ever disrespect my family again."</p><p>Yuta stuttered "fam-family?"</p><p>Johnny said "yes baby. You're my family. Aspen you know you don't want Lucas so why don't you just sign over your rights let Yuta have him and you can live your life free."</p><p>Aspen said "why the fuck would I do that? Seeing me makes Yuta miserable and I love how sad he looks."</p><p>Yuta said "shut up Aspen god! Just sign over your rights. You didn't even want Lucas you only kept him because you thought I'd leave and when I didn't you completely gave up on being a mom."</p><p>Aspen stuttered shocked by Yuta standing up for himself "I umm what?"</p><p>Yuta smiled at Johnny "I'll have my lawyer send the paperwork so you can be free and do whatever you think is more important than being a mother to my... Our son. By our I mean mine and Johnny's. Johnny has done more for Lucas in a year than you've done in seven. Goodbye Aspen."</p><p>Johnny kissed Yuta sweetly "I'm so proud of you baby. I've never seen you stand up for yourself like that."</p><p>Yuta blushed red as a tomato "Johnny was Hyejin terrible like Aspen?"</p><p>Johnny shook his head "no but she wasn't actually around the boys long enough to be. She would leave a week after the boys were allowed to come home. Jaehyun remembers her. Mark and Hyuck don't know her at all. Hyejin was the sweetest girl when we met but I guess she wasn't ready to be a mother at sixteen twenty or twenty-four."</p><p>Yuta was quiet for a long time "what if she comes back?"</p><p>"it's been eleven years since I last saw her. If she comes back, I'm sure Jaehyun and Taeyong will have some not so kind words for her."</p><p>"you wouldn't leave me for her, would you?"</p><p>Johnny looked at Yuta frowning "baby no! What the fuck? I would never leave you for anybody. Am I doing something that makes you think I'd leave you?"</p><p>Yuta shook his head as tears fell "n-no Johnny you're perfect I just. I'm a mess. Baby I'm sorry."</p><p>Johnny held Yuta close to his chest running his fingers through his hair gently "its ok baby. You're my mess and I love you more than Xuxi loves Thor. If you have any issues or problems, you can just tell me baby ok? I won't ever be upset or hurt by your worries and fears."</p><p>Yuta nodded and wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist "ok Johnny."</p><p>They laid there in a peaceful silence until the boys came home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unexpected Visitor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Suh boys meet their Mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the boys came inside Donghyuck asked "daddy is Lucas our brother? Like I know he's not your son but he's my baby brother, right?"</p><p>Johnny smiled "yes Hyuckie Lucas is your brother. Nobody can stop him from being your brother."</p><p>Jaehyun was clinging to Taeyong pretty much ignoring everybody. Taeyong was comforting him rubbing his back and whispering to him. Yuta noticed before Johnny.</p><p>"Jae are you ok sweetie?"</p><p>Jaehyun ignored Yuta but Taeyong didn't "he's been upset for almost an hour now. He said he'd be fine, but Mark had to drive home because Jae couldn't."</p><p>Johnny said "Jaehyunie baby what's going on?"</p><p>Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong who spoke a little confused "he uhh his chest hurts not like a heart attack or anything but he's in pain. He thinks something or someone bad is coming."</p><p>Johnny looked at Yuta then at Mark "take Xuxi and Hyuck outside Mark."</p><p>Mark asked, "is Jae gonna be ok dad?"</p><p>Johnny nodded and gently pushed Taeyong and Jaehyun into the kitchen. Lucas pulled Jaehyun's hand giving him his new Thor doll before heading outside with Mark and Donghyuck.</p><p>Johnny ran his fingers through Jaehyun's hair "baby are you ok? Can you talk to us?"</p><p>Jaehyun mumbled "I think I saw Hyejin today."</p><p>Taeyong said "when babe?"</p><p>"when Lucas dragged you over to the shoes and Mark took Hyuck to find candy. She watched me for a while, but I don't think she knew who I was. But I don't like this feeling dad."</p><p>Johnny hugged his son "it's ok Jaehyunie if she does come around there's nothing she can do. You're grown and she gave up her rights after Hyuck was born so she can't try to take them."</p><p>Yuta said "Johnny."</p><p>"baby it's ok. Hyejin can't ruin our family. Jaehyunie you have nothing to worry about ok? Tae take him up to bed. I'll bring him some tea in a little while."</p><p>Jaehyun said "dad I really feel like she's gonna try and find us."</p><p>Yuta said "right now we're more worried about you sweetie. If Hyejin does show up, we'll deal with it then."</p><p>Jaehyun hugged Yuta and Johnny "thanks dads."</p><p>Taeyong took Jaehyun up to his room like Johnny asked as Yuta slapped Johnny's chest repeatedly.</p><p>Johnny grabbed Yuta's hand "baby stop hitting me and use your words."</p><p>"he called me dad. Well he said dads, but he called me dad! Johnny he fucking called me dad!"</p><p>Johnny smiled "and you laughed at me when I cried the first time Lucas called me dad. It feels amazing doesn't it?"</p><p>Mark Donghyuck and Lucas came inside.</p><p>Lucas said "daddy. Dad there's a weird lady out there watching us play."</p><p>Mark said "she was at the store too. She offered to buy my candy."</p><p>Donghyuck said "if she comes in here, I can kill her right? It'd be self-defense."</p><p>Yuta said "Donghyuck you can't kill her if she doesn't try to hurt any of us."</p><p>Donghyuck whined "she scared Xuxi that's enough reason to kill her. Daddy tell him I'm right."</p><p>Lucas hugged Donghyuck's legs "don't kill her Hyuck. You'd be bad like Thanos if you did."</p><p>Jaehyun screamed "dad! Dad! She's fucking here I can see her!"</p><p>Johnny said "Yuta baby go check in Jaehyun. I'll go talk to her."</p><p>Yuta kissed Johnny "I love you. Boys come on we need to comfort your brother."</p><p>Johnny quickly went outside "Hyejin I know you're here!"</p><p>She waved shyly at him "hi Johnathan."</p><p>"why are you here? Why did you talk to Mark and watch Jaehyun in the store? You left and gave up your rights! You can't come back eleven years later like it's ok."</p><p>Hyejin looked "I know I'm sorry it's not like I went looking for them I saw Donghyuck and I just knew he was my baby."</p><p>"but he's not your baby. You left when he was a fucking week old Hyejin. You know he asked if he could kill you because scared his brothers. He doesn't even know you're his mother neither does Mark."</p><p>Jaehyun came rushing outside with Taeyong and Yuta following him.</p><p>Hyejin said "Jaehyun you've grown up well."</p><p>Yuta said, "we tried to stop him baby."</p><p>Jaehyun bitterly said "how dare you even show your face here. All the hurt and bullshit you put my dad through. Do you know what it's like being eight years old and realizing your mother didn't want you and refuses to take care of you? You hurt me and my dad so much. I'm not gonna let you hurt those three innocent boys or my dad's so just fucking leave you you bitch."</p><p>Taeyong hugged Jaehyun "baby hey relax its ok I've got you."</p><p>Hyejin said "three boys? Dads? Johnathan you had another kid?"</p><p>Yuta looked away as Johnny "my family is none of your business Hyejin now leave before my son calls the cops."</p><p>Donghyuck said "daddy is she my.... My mom?"</p><p>Jaehyun said "no she's not. She's the women that gave birth to you. She was never your mom Hyuck. She wasn't anybody's mom."</p><p>Johnny sighed "do you wanna meet her baby? Mark do you?"</p><p>Lucas said, "daddy is this the pretty lady who hurt dad?"</p><p>Yuta nodded "yeah that's her. Why don't you take Jae inside."</p><p>Lucas smiled and grabbed the older boy's hand "come on Jaehyunie. TY can turn on Thor for us."</p><p>Mark stood next to Yuta hugging him "dad I don't want too."</p><p>Donghyuck held Johnny's hand "dad's gonna protect you Mark. Daddy I can I talk to her?"</p><p>Johnny nodded "go ahead."</p><p>Hyejin said "it's nice to meet you honey."</p><p>Donghyuck said "this isn't a meeting this is me standing up for my brothers. Don't ever come back here! Ever! You made my oldest and younger brother cry. You're making my dad and brother nervous and I can feel how pissed my daddy is so just go away. We're doing fine without you. It's way too late for you to come play mommy."</p><p>Hyejin was frozen not knowing what to say. Yuta screamed gleefully "they all called me dad!"</p><p>Mark giggled "you're as much a dad to us as you are to Xuxi. We love you."</p><p>Johnny said "Hyuck holy shit. I'm proud of you baby."</p><p>Hyejin said "Mark baby do you feel the same way as your brothers?"</p><p>Mark said "my parents are right here ma'am. I'd appreciate it if you never came back again."</p><p>Donghyuck laughed loudly as Johnny ruffled Mark's hair "you good to go now Hyejin? All three boys made it very clear that they're happy without you. Now my family and I wish you a wonderful day. Babe boys lets go inside."</p><p>Hyejin said "wait Johnathan let me ask you something."</p><p>Johnny stopped walking but didn't face her as she continued to speak "can your little boy toy do the things I could?"</p><p>Johnny said "absolutely not. Unlike you Yuta did stay and help with the boys. He doesn't leave me for days when we have a simple disagreement. He's never once called me a bad father. He loves the boys like they are his own. Do you really have a problem with him or is it bothering you that I have somebody to love and you can't come fuck with my life again?"</p><p>Mark said, "fuck yeah dad you told her."</p><p>Hyejin huffed "it was the fact that he's a boy. I didn't know you swung that way."</p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes "hard to know someone when all you do with them is make babies and leave."</p><p>Yuta said "Hyuckie stop it."</p><p>"but daddy said."</p><p>Yuta nodded "I know what he said but you're only eleven honey. You can't rip her a new one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family Vacation!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Suh/Nakamoto family need some time away from the craziness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny smiled as they went inside ignoring Hyejin who refused to leave. Lucas was sitting on Jaehyun's lap helping Taeyong brush the sad boy's hair "Jaehyunie you're strong. Daddy said crying makes you even stronger. So, you're super strong like Thor."</p><p>Jaehyun kissed Lucas' forehead "thanks Xuxi. I love you."</p><p>Lucas giggled "I love you too."</p><p>Taeyong said "so who wants to go to lunch or something fun?"</p><p>Lucas and Donghyuck screamed "ice cream!"</p><p>Yuta clapped " let's rent a cabin for like a week."</p><p>Lucas said, "oh daddy can uncle Doyoung come too?"</p><p>Johnny said "baby Doyoung is still out of town. Do you guys wanna go? Jaehyun we spent a lot of time in cabins when you were a baby."</p><p>Donghyuck said "murderers live in the woods. I have to go."</p><p>Lucas asked, "we're not gonna die, are we?"</p><p>Mark chuckled "no Xuxi dads will protect you and Hyuck wouldn't let anything happen to you."</p><p>Yuta and Johnny chuckled. Taeyong said "I can help with gas and food."</p><p>Jaehyun and Mark nodded agreeing to help too. Lucas and Donghyuck pouted.</p><p>Johnny said, "why are you two pouting?"</p><p>Yuta smiled "babe they don't have jobs."</p><p>Jaehyun hummed "me and Mark pay you guys to do stuff for us that's a job."</p><p>Donghyuck said "not really it's just a family allowance. Daddy and dad pay us when we clean our room and do the dishes but it's still not our money. Ya know?"</p><p>Yuta giggled happily and Lucas asked, "what's funny daddy?"</p><p>Mark said, "we all called him dad today."</p><p>Johnny smiled and sat down with Jaehyun's laptop to find a cabin they could rent for a week or two. Yuta called Mark Donghyuck and Lucas' schools letting them know the boys would be gone for a while due to a family incident. Taeyong called his older brother Taeil and told him he wasn't coming home. Jaehyun and Mark called their boss asking for two weeks off. Taeyong Yuta and Johnny did the same.</p><p>Lucas looked out the window "dad that lady is still here."</p><p>Jaehyun quickly pulled Lucas away from the window closing the shade "she's a bad person Xu you don't want her to see you ok?"</p><p>Lucas innocently asked "Thanos or Ultron bad?"</p><p>Taeyong said "she's worse than them combined. She's hurt Johnny and the boys a lot Lucas. We're trying to keep you and your daddy safe from her. We're your Avengers."</p><p>Lucas looked at Taeyong then his dads "daddy? Dad?"</p><p>Yuta smiled "Taeyong's right baby we're your Avengers."</p><p>Johnny smiled changing the subject "hey boys how would you guys feel about moving?"</p><p>Jaehyun said "if it's a space thing me and Tae were thinking about getting a place together."</p><p>Lucas whined clinging to Jaehyun's leg "no Jaehyunie don't move out."</p><p>Donghyuck asked "why doesn't Taeyong just move in with us and we can get a bigger house?"</p><p>Yuta said "Taeyong what about your brother? Weren't you helping with rent?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded "I was but his boyfriend is moving in that's why me and Jae were gonna get a place."</p><p>Mark shyly asked, "dad are you guys gonna get married?"</p><p>Yuta smiled as Johnny said "maybe someday. But right now, we're happy just being boyfriends. Yuta babe?"</p><p>Yuta said, "shut up Johnny you know I'd marry you."</p><p>Donghyuck said "if we're moving does that mean I can have my own room daddy?"</p><p>Johnny said "if you want? I thought you liked sharing with Xuxi."</p><p>Donghyuck quickly said "I do. Are you saying I can keep sharing with him?"</p><p>Yuta said, "honey you can share a room with Xuxi for as long as you want."</p><p>Lucas giggled "daddy and uncle Doyoung shared a room until I got to live with daddy."</p><p>Taeyong looked at Jaehyun "baby are you ok now?"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded "yeah Tae. I'm a little shaken up but I'm ok."</p><p>Lucas asked, "dad are you and daddy gonna have a baby?"</p><p>Johnny said "we're both boys Xuxi we can't have a baby together. We adopt a baby if we want too."</p><p>Mark said, "you like being the baby why would you want a new baby around?"</p><p>Lucas said "you guys are the best big brothers ever. I just wanna be somebody's big brother so I can be the best like you."</p><p>Donghyuck said "he's too sweet my teeth are gonna fall out."</p><p>Yuta hummed " Xuxi it's been eleven years since Johnny had a baby."</p><p>Donghyuck said "so I'm not a baby dad? That means I'm grown right?"</p><p>Johnny chuckled "Hyuckie we know you're my baby, but you aren't an actually baby anymore."</p><p>Donghyuck sighed loudly "were you ever gonna tell me that or was I just supposed to know?"</p><p>Lucas giggled "you're silly Hyuck. Daddy I want a little sister."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled brightly "can you imagine how spoiled she'd be. Dad I know you'd cave first."</p><p>Yuta laughed and poked Johnny "what do you mean he'd cave? All she'd have to do is pout and Johnny would buy her the world."</p><p>Mark looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong "I think you two will get married before they do."</p><p>Lucas asked, "how long have you been together?"</p><p>Taeyong kissed Jaehyun and said "nine years. Almost ten."</p><p>Lucas gasped "wow that's longer than I've been alive!"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded "Taeyong and I have been best friends since we were babies."</p><p>There was a soft knock at the door Mark moved to answer it when Jaehyun said "it could be Hyejin."</p><p>Mark shrugged as he headed to the door only opening it once Donghyuck had taken Lucas to the kitchen. It was Hyejin she looked sad or at least like she was trying to be sad.</p><p>Mark asked, "why are you still here?"</p><p>Hyejin smiled at him "I just want to know you my son."</p><p>"I'm Mark I'm 15 I have two dads and three brothers. I play video games too much and I don't want you here."</p><p>Hyejin was shocked at how nonchalant Mark was being. Johnny and Yuta stood behind Mark eyeing Hyejin.</p><p>"Do we have cookies? I don't wanna talk to her anymore."</p><p>Yuta said "you don't have to. I think we hid the cookies from Hyuck. Look high for them. "</p><p>Mark nodded and went to the kitchen ad Hyejin scoffed "great patenting Jonathan. Just let them speak to adults so rudely."</p><p>Johnny sighed "my boys respect those who respect them. Mark didn't say anything overly rude. He didn't even cuss. Why are you still at my house?"</p><p>Hyejin looked at Johnny and Yuta for a long time before a tear ran down her face "I want my family back. I'm ready to be a mother this time."</p><p>Jaehyun pushed past his dads "are you serious? Dad gave you so many chances to be a mother to all of us. Now that we don't really need you around you wanna be a mom? What makes you think we want you?"</p><p>Taeyong and Yuta gently pulled Jaehyun back as he was nose to nose with Hyejin breathing heavily in her face.</p><p>From the kitchen there was a loud noise Taeyong Jaehyun and Yuta all rushed to see what happened. Johnny stayed at the door glaring at Hyejin.</p><p>"If you wanna be a mother then I think you should have another baby or something. Now this is the last time I'll ask nicely. Please get off my property and stay away from my sons."</p><p>Hyejin looked up at Johnny with tears in her eyes "are you really gonna do this to me?"</p><p>Johnny nodded with a smug smile on his face "you broke me too many times for me to ever wanna be with you again. I have an amazing boyfriend and four beautiful sons. We don't need nor want you here. Goodbye Hyejin."</p><p>Johnny shut the door in her face and went to the kitchen "hey how about we get some ice cream? We haven't been to Limitless ice cream in a while."</p><p>Lucas and Donghyuck screamed gleefully as Mark and Taeyong looked at Jaehyun. The boy smiled "let's go. I'll pay for Hyuck and Xuxi."</p><p>Yuta said "no you won't. Me and Johnny are paying. You boys deserve a treat after... Well all that."</p><p>Donghyuck helped Lucas with his jacket and shoes before they all got in the car and headed to Limitless ice cream. Once their Mark Donghyuck and Lucas made Johnny and Yuta sit at a different table. They made Taeyong and Jaehyun do the same.</p><p>Donghyuck winking at both couples as Mark said, "enjoy your date."</p><p>Lucas stamped his tiny seven-year-old foot before saying "feed each other be super in love like those dad and daddy watch when they think I'm sleeping."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled brightly "you two watch cheesy romance movies?"</p><p>Taeyong slapped Jaehyun's arm "shut up you watch the notebook with me all the time."</p><p>Yuta smiled "just shut up and eat your ice cream. We gotta pack when we go home."</p><p>Johnny chuckled "babe we didn't order yet. Mark take Hyuck and Lucas first tell Omar I'm paying for everything."</p><p>Mark grinned as Lucas and Donghyuck rushed to the counter. The three boys ordered. Mark got slated caramel. Donghyuck got chocolate vanilla swirl. Lucas got cookies and cream.</p><p>Yuta looked at Jaehyun "go on. We'll go last to pay."</p><p>Lucas cheered as Jaehyun and Taeyong went to the counter holding hands. Jaehyun ordered the chocolate espresso ice cream and Taeyong got some weird mango sherbet.</p><p>Omar smiled as he saw Johnny and Yuta coming up "coffee ice cream Johnny?"</p><p>Johnny said, "can you mix the coffee and espresso ice cream together like a milkshake type thing?"</p><p>Omar nodded "of course. Yuta what do you want?"</p><p>Yuta hummed "do you still have the chocolate donut ice cream? The one with chucks of donuts in it?"</p><p>Omar nodded again "yeah. It's in the back. You guys can go sit down I'll bring it to you."</p><p>Johnny turned to walk away but stopped turning back handing Omar money "I'm sure it's only twenty bucks for all this but I'm in a good mood so here's forty bucks buy your mom something for her birthday."</p><p>Omar looked at Johnny "you remember my mom's birthday?"</p><p>Johnny nodded "of course I do. Your mom helped me a lot with Jaehyun and Mark. She had her hands full with your sister and the triplets by the time Hyuck came around."</p><p>Omar smiled and went to make Johnny's milkshake and get Yuta's donut ice cream. Almost two hours later they were home packing to stay in the cabin Johnny had found before Hyejin showed up. They'd stop by Taeyong's in the morning headed to the cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ice Cream For Breakfast.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas has his mind blown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun smiled at Taeyong gently shaking him trying to wake him up "come on babe. I know you're sleepy but we gotta pack your bag."</p><p>Taeyong whined loudly pushing his boyfriend away "Jaehyunie."</p><p>Lucas sleepily whined throwing a pillow at Taeyong as he climbed on to Donghyuck's sleeping figure. Jaehyun sighed covering his boyfriend back up looking at his dads motioning that he'd just go grab some of Taeyong's clothes.</p><p>Jaehyun got out gently shutting the door. He knocked three times on Taeil's front door "hey Taeil it's Jaehyun."</p><p>Taeil's boyfriend Jungwoo opened the door looking sleepy. His hair sticking out in different directions. One of his pant legs was rolled all the way up to his knee. His voice was rough and full of sleep "hey Jaehyun. Is something wrong?"</p><p>Jaehyun smiled at Jungwoo "oh no My dads are taking us to a cabin for two weeks. I just need clothes for Taeyong."</p><p>Jungwoo only grunted moving so Jaehyun could run up to Taeyong's room. He grabbed his boyfriends red Supreme backpack and filled it with random clothes and a couple pairs of shoes. He smiled at Taeil sitting at the table when he came back down tossing a see ya in two weeks Taeil over his shoulder as he headed out Taeil raised his cup of coffee to Jaehyun's back as the younger boy ran out the front door.</p><p>Johnny smiled as Jaehyun got back in the car "wanna stop for coffee Jae?"</p><p>Jaehyun hummed "we could just stop at a diner and have breakfast."</p><p>Mark groaned as he woke up "can we run home first?"</p><p>Yuta asked why without looking back at Mark. Said fifteen-year-old chuckled "Xuxi had a little accident and we need a shower."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled and ruffled Lucas and Donghyuck's hair "it's not even seven yet. We have time to go home and to eat."</p><p>The ride back to the Suh/Nakamoto household was quite one. Jaehyun was amazed that Mark had managed to fall back asleep and how Donghyuck nor Lucas woke up even though all three boys were wet.</p><p>Once at the house Jaehyun woke up Mark. Johnny carried Donghyuck's sleeping body inside while Jaehyun and Yuta carried Taeyong and Lucas, respectively.</p><p>Taeyong whined loudly "Jae baby why are back at your house?"</p><p>Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's forehead "the boys need to shower. Go back to sleep baby."</p><p>Johnny looked at Mark "you wanna shower with Hyuck so we can get to breakfast faster?"</p><p>Mark nodded half heatedly before waking up his younger brother "yo Hyuck.... Hyuckie wake up we gotta shower."</p><p>Donghyuck didn't even open his eyes as he spoke half sleep yet still sassy "take me to the bathroom then."</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes as he drug his brother to the bathroom. Johnny kissed Yuta as he took Lucas out of his arms "sleep with Taeyong and Jae. I'll get Xuxi cleaned and changed."</p><p>Yuta yawned "I'd be so lost without you Johnny."</p><p>Johnny chucked as he headed to the bathroom in his bedroom "hey Xuxi honey can you wake up for dad?"</p><p>Lucas whined rubbing his eyes cutely "are we at the cabin already dad?"</p><p>Johnny smiled at the small brown eyed boy "no baby you peed on Mark and Hyuckie while you were sleeping. We're gonna clean you up then get breakfast."</p><p>Lucas nodded sleepily laying his head back on Johnny's chest "I'm too tired to take a shower dad."</p><p>Johnny chuckled fondly looking at the small boy in his arms "If you shower, I'll let you have ice cream with breakfast."</p><p>Lucas' eyes popped open and he asked "you can have ice cream at breakfast? Daddy said ice cream doesn't exist until lunch."</p><p>Johnny smiled sitting Lucas on the counter "well daddy might have told a tiny lie to get you to eat a healthy breakfast. You can shower by yourself I'll be right there on my bed if you need me. Ok?"</p><p>Lucas nodded "I'm a big boy dad. But ummm can you get me down from here?"</p><p>Johnny sent Lucas on the floor "use mine or daddy's body wash don't wash your hair though."</p><p>Lucas nodded already undressed and in the shower. About an hour later the three youngest boys were clean and dressed. Jaehyun had cleaned up the car. Yuta and Taeyong were awake now.</p><p>Lucas crossed his arms trying his best to glare at Yuta "daddy why'd you lie to me?"</p><p>Yuta looked a Lucas trying not to laugh at how adorable his angry face was "what did I lie about Xu?"</p><p>Lucas huffed throwing his arms in the air "you said ice cream doesn't exist until lunch time! Dad just told me I can have it at breakfast."</p><p>The four other boys looked back and forth between Johnny and Yuta. The Japanese man looked at his boyfriend with his hands on his hips "care to explain babe?"</p><p>Johnny smiled as Lucas stood in front him as if he were tall enough to block Johnny from Yuta fierce gaze "its ok Xu. Daddy's not mad at me. Babe I only told him he could have it, so he'd shower. If you don't want him having ice cream so early than we'll just wait till lunch time."</p><p>Donghyuck asked "does that mean I can't have ice cream?"</p><p>Mark shoved his brother muttering "shut up Hyuck."</p><p>Yuta sighed "no it's fine. I guess bribing him with ice cream is better than another Thor doll. And I'm sorry for lying to you baby. I only did it, so you'd eat a good breakfast and get strong like dad and Jaehyunie."</p><p>Lucas hugged Yuta's legs "you're strong to daddy. But lying isn't nice so you're in trouble."</p><p>Yuta nodded asking "what's my punishment Xuxi?"</p><p>Lucas hummed still holding onto Yuta's legs. He smiled than looked at Johnny "dad I'm sorry but your daddy's favorite. So, daddy your punishment is not being allowed to kiss daddy until tomorrow."</p><p>Johnny dramatically clutched his chest slowly falling to the floor "oh god. Xuxi baby I'm gonna die without daddy's kisses."</p><p>Lucas kissed Johnny's cheek as the tall man laid on the floor still pretending to die "you can have all my kisses if it means you'll live dad."</p><p>Johnny closed his eyes waiting to see what Lucas was gonna do. The seven-year-old kissed Johnny's face a million times then just as dramatic as Johnny he screamed "nooooo my dad's dead!"</p><p>Jaehyun Taeyong and Mark nearly fell over laughing while Yuta and Donghyuck were just waiting for Johnny to get up.</p><p>Donghyuck sighed "daddy if you're dead can I have your fancy coffee machine?"</p><p>Johnny popped up "no you broke my last one."</p><p>Donghyuck yelled "I was four! Who puts a four-year-old on the counter and expects him not to break something?"</p><p>Mark hummed "he's right dad. You knew he was still in his break everything phase."</p><p>Johnny sighed then way to calmly asked "what kinda superhuman four year can break an entire coffee machine? I was pretty sure you were a demon child."</p><p>Donghyuck shrugged "that'd be awesome but sadly I'm human."</p><p>Lucas looked at Donghyuck questioningly "Hyuckie why are you so obsessed with demons and murders?"</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled "that's my fault. When Hyuck was a little like you he'd sleep in my room. I watched a lot of murder mystery shows."</p><p>Mark nodded "dad used to read him horror stories to get him to sleep."</p><p>Donghyuck kissed Lucas' forehead "it's good that I'm obsessed Xuxi. I know how to protect you from bad guys and crazies."</p><p>Johnny Yuta and the older three boys smiled fondly as they realized how much Donghyuck liked having a younger brother to protect. Yuta ushered everybody back out to the car. They sang loudly while driving to a diner for breakfast. Lucas somehow managed to fall asleep during the short drive.</p><p>Lucas sat with Taeyong and Jaehyun because he was still pretending to be mad at Yuta. Taeyong smiled at Lucas "so Xuxi what do you want for breakfast?"</p><p>Jaehyun quickly added "you have to get real food and not just ice cream ok buddy."</p><p>Lucas nodded then looked at the menu for a long time before sighing loudly "I can't read these words. They're all squiggly."</p><p>The two older boys chuckled fondly. Jaehyun said "it's cursive. I can help you or you can look at the picture and chose from there."</p><p>Lucas nodded grinning as Jaehyun read the menu aloud for him. At the other table Donghyuck was looking questioningly at Johnny. Mark doing the same to Yuta. Yuta asked, "babe what's wrong with the boys?"</p><p>Johnny looked up at the boys "Jesus. Just tell us what you want. Stop with the children of the corn stares."</p><p>Mark smiled "I don't know about Hyuckie, but I think you and dad should totally get married and adopt a baby girl like tomorrow."</p><p>Donghyuck nodded agreeing with his brother. Johnny decided to ignore his sons and went back to reading the menu motioning for Yuta and the boys to do so as well. As expected, it took two hours to eat and get back on the road. All the boys ended up sleeping the whole way to the cabin leaving Johnny and Yuta awake to talk about life.</p><p>Yuta hummed as he held Johnny's free hand "do you think we should get married soon?"</p><p>Johnny glanced over at Yuta then back to the road "I'd love to marry you baby. But why rush? We've had an amazing year together. We've become a family and I'm content with staying like this for a while."</p><p>Yuta kissed Johnny's hand "I love you so much Mr. Suh."</p><p>"I love you too future Mr. Suh."</p><p>Yuta pouted making sure Johnny saw him "why can't you be the future Mr. Nakamoto?"</p><p>Johnny stopped at a stop sign and kissed Yuta "if you want me to be, I will be baby."</p><p>Yuta muttered "Yuta Suh Johnny Nakamoto. Lucas Suh. Jaehyun Mark Donghyuck Nakamoto. Ok ok I think Suh sounds better."</p><p>Johnny chuckled fondly and squeezed Yuta's hand letting him know he heard him. The rest of the ride was quite as the boys were still sleeping and at some point, Yuta had fallen asleep too. Once Johnny pulled onto the long driveway to the cabin, he gently woke up Yuta and the boys. Donghyuck Lucas and Taeyong whining about wanting to sleep more.</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head "you can go back to sleep after we figure out rooms and shit guys."</p><p>Donghyuck groaned "what's to figure out. Daddy and dad. You and Taeyong. Me and Xuxi and Mark's alone like always."</p><p>Yuta said "there's only three rooms. Mark where do you wanna sleep?"</p><p>Lucas clapped excitedly "does that mean I get to share a bed with Hyuckie?"</p><p>Johnny said "if Mark sleeps in your room. He might sleep with Jaehyun and Taeyong cuz they only need one bed."</p><p>Mark smiled at Lucas "I'll sleep with you and Hyuckie. I'm sure Jae and Yong wanna be alone."</p><p>Johnny sighed "Mark he's seven! You can't just say shit like that."</p><p>Yuta chuckled "babe it's ok. Xuxi is smart enough to understand that boyfriends need alone time."</p><p>Lucas nodded proudly and looked up at Johnny "Jaehyunie wants to kiss Taeyongie and that's ok."</p><p>Everybody laughed as Johnny looked at his youngest son with wide eyes. Johnny eventually laughed too "ok Xuxi you're a smart boy I get it."</p><p>They for their bags out of the trunk and headed inside. Lucas ran up the stairs looking in all the rooms. Before running back down and pulling Yuta upstairs with him. Donghyuck and Mark followed Lucas and Yuta bags in tow. Jaehyun looked at Johnny grinning before running towards the master bedroom.</p><p>Johnny chuckled "if you want that master bedroom you can have it Jae. No need to run like a maniac. Taeyong your boyfriend is a damn dork."</p><p>Taeyong chuckled "yeah he is. I love him though."</p><p>Lucas came running back down screaming "dad! Dad! There's a pool!"</p><p>Johnny ruffled Lucas' hair "I know baby. Maybe we can teach you how to swim while we're here."</p><p>Lucas smiled up at him "I'm really happy you met daddy at Limitless. I got brothers and another daddy. I love you dad."</p><p>Johnny looked at Taeyong trying to hide his teary eyes from Lucas. Taeyong smiled "hey Xuxi why don't we go find Jaehyun maybe you can jump on our bed."</p><p>Lucas yanked Taeyong upstairs yelling happily "c'mon Yongie!"</p><p>Yuta Mark and Donghyuck came back downstairs. Yuta said, "babe are you crying?"</p><p>Donghyuck smiled "what'd Lucas say to you this time?"</p><p>Johnny stumbled over his words still crying "he's happy I met you at limitless that day. He got brothers and another daddy he loves me."</p><p>Mark chuckled "dad he's been saying he loves you for almost two years."</p><p>Yuta said "you'll understand when you're older Mark. Babe you know how much me, and Xu love you. You and the boys have made us so fucking happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to us."</p><p>Johnny kissed Yuta passionately causing Mark and Donghyuck to gag. Jaehyun Taeyong and Lucas came back downstairs laughing.</p><p>Johnny said, "I love you so much Yuta."</p><p>Yuta blushed red as a tomato looking away from Johnny. Lucas and Donghyuck poked Yuta's stomach making him laugh. Jaehyun stood behind Taeyong with his arms around the slightly older boys' waist his chin resting on his shoulder.</p><p>Mark smiled "ok we unpacked let's go get some food?"</p><p>Donghyuck sighed "bro we just ate."</p><p>Yuta ruffled Hyuck's hair "honey he means for the house. Let's go. Xuxi who's hand are you holding at the store?"</p><p>Lucas clung to Taeyong's leg "Yongie! Yongie!"</p><p>Taeyong smiled "ok Xu I'll hold your hand. You wanna sit with me to?"</p><p>Lucas only nodded still clinging to the older boy's leg. Yuta smiled as he yet again realized how much Johnny and the boys loved Lucas. He was so happy that his son was happy and loved.</p><p>Mark said, "dad you've got this glazed overlook in your eyes."</p><p>Yuta chuckled "oh yeah I was just thinking about how lucky me and Xuxi are."</p><p>Jaehyun said "we're lucky too. It's nice to have a family. A loving supportive caring family. You and Xuxi have given us Suh boys the family we've always wanted."</p><p>Taeyong smiled at Jaehyun "look at you baby telling Yuta how you feel. I'm proud."</p><p>Yuta looked at all four Suh boys with tears in his eyes waving his arms telling them to come hug him. Lucas looked up at Taeyong confused. The older man picked him up "Xu this is a very important moment for your dad. Mark Jae and Hyuck have accepted him as their second dad. They've told him what he means to them."</p><p>Lucas asked, "like what I told dad before you took me to jump on the bed?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded happily watching Yuta hug the Suh boys. The Japanese man still crying and rambling on about how much he loved them back.</p><p>After a long whole hugging Donghyuck said "ok I love you all, but I can't handle this hugging anymore."</p><p>Yuta chuckled "we could kiss you instead Hyuckie."</p><p>Donghyuck gagged "ewww no. Xu is the only who still gets to kiss me or gets my kisses."</p><p>Jaehyun looked at Mark and Johnny. Lucas slid out of Taeyong's arms rushing to kiss Donghyuck first. After Lucas kissed him Johnny wrapped his arms around Donghyuck pinning his arms down he laughed before says "Jae Mark babe kiss him while I've got him."</p><p>Donghyuck squealed loudly and tried his best to wiggle free of Johnny grip but no luck he got kissed by all the older men then his father. Once Johnny let him go, he ran and hid behind Taeyong " Yongie keep those crazies away from me."</p><p>Taeyong chuckled and kissed his forehead quickly. Donghyuck dropped to the ground "I'm dead thanks for killing me family I love so much."</p><p>Lucas laughed wildly before lying next to Donghyuck "if Hyuckie is dead I am too."</p><p>Mark said "Xuxi dead people don't talk."</p><p>Donghyuck and Lucas both said, "zombies are dead and they talk Mark."</p><p>Jaehyun gasped "oh god they're zombies!"</p><p>Yuta and Johnny ran in circles screaming "my babies are zombies!"</p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes helping Lucas up "can we just go to the store? I need some swim trunks."</p><p>They piled into the car heading to the store for food and swim trunks for everybody. Nobody was surprised when they all ended up with Avengers swim trunks. Lucas and Taeyong fell asleep on the ride back to the cabin. Jaehyun and Yuta carried Taeyong and Lucas up to bed while the other three Suh boys bright the bags in. Johnny felt happy and knew this little get away was gonna be good for him and his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Family Bonding Time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehyun got food poising but Taeyong is there to take care of his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta laid on a fold out chair watching Johnny and Donghyuck try to teach Lucas how to swim. Taeyong came out with beer for Yuta and Johnny and juice for the kids "has he gotten the hang of it yet?"</p><p>Yuta sat up taking the beer "not really but he's having fun and that's all I'm worried about. Is Jaehyun feeling any better?"</p><p>Taeyong nodded "he's sleeping but he's better Mark got him to eat something other than crackers."</p><p>Yuta hummed "poor baby who knew he was allergic to pineapples?"</p><p>Johnny yelled "baby come get in the waters fine!"</p><p>Yuta shook his head that caused Lucas and Donghyuck to yell at him too. Taeyong chuckled "you better go Yuta. You know those two won't stop until you do."</p><p>Yuta sighed giving Taeyong his beer before cannon balling into the pool and swimming over to his boyfriend and sons. Lucas giggled gleefully as he splashed Donghyuck. Mark came down "hey Yong? Jae is asking for you."</p><p>Taeyong nodded and went up to his and Jaehyun's room "hi baby you feeling better?"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded but didn't talk. Taeyong sat next to him feeling his head to see if his fever went down "wanna come watch Xuxi and Hyuck play in the pool?"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded again "I'm hungry."</p><p>Taeyong smiled "ok we'll go find something you can eat. Can you get up by yourself?"</p><p>Jaehyun sat up and stuck his tongue out at Taeyong "yeah tease your loving boyfriend who's taking care of you instead of swimming my seven-year-old best friend."</p><p>Jaehyun pouted "if you wanna swim with Lucas go ahead babe. I can lay by pool and watch you guys."</p><p>Taeyong smiled and threw Jaehyun his Capital America swim trunks before changing into his own Ironman ones.</p><p>Mark was laying on a blow-up watermelon slice laughing as Lucas and Donghyuck splashed him. Johnny and Yuta were smiling watching the three boys have fun.</p><p>Johnny asked, "you feel good enough to swim Jae?"</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head "not really but I want to get in the water."</p><p>Lucas shouted "Taeyongie! Jaehyunie help me!"</p><p>Jaehyun and Taeyong smiled getting into the pool with everybody else. Donghyuck looked at the older to than at Mark and the older boys nodded the four of them easily flipped Mark's blow up watermelon slice laughing loudly ask Mark splashed into the water.</p><p>Yuta chuckled "Xuxi baby was that your idea?"</p><p>Lucas nodded proudly "yeah Hyuck said it would be funny."</p><p>Mark splashed the boys as he resurfaced making them scream and splash him back.</p><p>Yuta leaned into Johnny "I'm happy."</p><p>Johnny hummed in question "yeah baby?"</p><p>"mmhmm. The last time I was this happy Xuxi was born. You and the boys have been so welcoming to us. You even wanna adopt my son and marry me. You're an amazing man and I love you more than you'll ever know baby."</p><p>Johnny kissed Yuta passionately "your family Yu. The boys accepted you as their dad and if I'm honest I've been in love with you since our date with Xuxi. I knew right away my boys would love you and Xuxi. And when I do marry you, I'm gonna make sure it's the best day of your life."</p><p>Lucas smiled watching Johnny and Yuta sharing innocent kisses then he asks "hey daddy? Dad?"</p><p>The two men hummed in question looking at their youngest son.</p><p>"I love you guys."</p><p>Yuta said, "we love you more Xu."</p><p>Donghyuck whined "daddy I'm hungry. Can we grill?"</p><p>Johnny hummed "do you wanna help or do you wanna stay in the pool?"</p><p>Donghyuck and Lucas squealed excitedly repeating "I wanna help."</p><p>Jaehyun said "get out and dry off so you can get the meat from the kitchen."</p><p>The two youngest boys dried off quickly and rushed to the kitchen. Mark looked at Jaehyun "you feeling better? I think Lucas is worried about you."</p><p>Jaehyun hummed "a little bit and I know he slept with us last night he said he needed to watch me, so I don't die."</p><p>Lucas and Donghyuck came back out with meat and veggies. Donghyuck rolled his eyes "I'm not eating the veggies but Xuxi wanted them."</p><p>Johnny ruffled Donghyuck's hair "it's ok baby you don't have to. Why don't you and Xuxi go put dry clothes on while me and Yuta set the grill up."</p><p>Jaehyun Mark and Taeyong got out of the pool heading upstairs for dry clothes as well.</p><p>Johnny and Yuta watched nervously as Donghyuck helped Lucas stand on the step ladder. Lucas carefully put meat on the grill while Donghyuck put the veggies down on the other side.</p><p>Mark said, "you two look like you're watching an explosion happen."</p><p>Yuta said "it's Xuxi's first time cooking let me be nervous Mark."</p><p>Johnny chuckled and went to stand behind the two youngest boys "you guys are doing great but its gonna start getting hot. Why don't you go inside with the boys and make some more sides."</p><p>Lucas looked up at Johnny "dad can I stay here?"</p><p>Johnny shook his head "not tonight baby. I don't want you to get burned."</p><p>Donghyuck looked at Yuta then Johnny "can we make ice cream sandwiches for dessert?"</p><p>Taeyong smiled "we can make our own cookies. Do we need ice cream?"</p><p>Yuta nodded "yeah me and Johnny ate the last of it watching movies after you guys went to bed."</p><p>Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Johnny's car keys "do you want us to get anything else?"</p><p>Johnny shook his head "don't go overboard."</p><p>Lucas bounced on his feet looking at Yuta and Johnny wide eyed as Donghyuck next to him. Mark rolled his eyes and said "just come on. They can finish cooking while we're gone."</p><p>Lucas asked, "can I go daddy?"</p><p>Yuta said "listen to Jaehyun and Taeyong. Ok Xuxi?"</p><p>The seven-year-old nodded before dashing over to Taeyong screaming "Taeyongie" over and over. Donghyuck patted Johnny's chest before walking over to his brothers and Taeyong.</p><p>The boys left Lucas still screaming happily. Mark ruffled his hair smiling at the little boy. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong as he got in the driver seat "Yong do you ever think about having kids?"</p><p>Taeyong smiled at him waiting for the younger boys to get in the back "yeah sometimes. I think we'd be great dads. We've survived Mark and Hyuckie."</p><p>Mark scoffed "I wasn't that bad. Hyuck was the one that tried to kill Yong when he stayed over for the first time."</p><p>Donghyuck slapped Mark "in my defense Jaehyunie was my best friend and Yong was the reason I couldn't sleep with Jae that night. He had to die."</p><p>Lucas giggled happily cuddling up to Donghyuck as Taeyong smiled "Hyuckie you know I'd never take Jae away from you. And Mark you were terrible you told Jae I was cheating on him a with a girl."</p><p>Mark laughed loudly "oh shit I did do that. Jae took my comic books for a whole month and dad didn't even say anything about it."</p><p>Jaehyun kissed Taeyong as he parked at the store "Xu whose hand are you holding?"</p><p>Lucas smiled "Hyuckie."</p><p>Donghyuck held his brothers' hand as they walked up to the store. An elderly couple smiled at the boys "well aren't you the cutest little family."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled back at the couple "thank you ma'am the younger three are my brothers."</p><p>Lucas yanked Donghyuck's arm and whispered, "you think Yongie will buy a lot of ice cream?"</p><p>Donghyuck looked down "I don't know. Maybe we can ask him."</p><p>Taeyong looked at all the ice cream "wait what kind of cookies are we making? Jae baby chocolate vanilla and what else?"</p><p>Lucas said, "what about cookies n cream Yongie?"</p><p>Taeyong smiled at Lucas "is that what you want buddy?"</p><p>Lucas nodded happily as Taeyong put all three flavors in the cart. They moved on to cookie dough.</p><p>Mark hummed "chocolate chip cookies for the vanilla ice cream. Sugar cookies for the chocolate. Xuxi what kind of cookies do you want for your ice cream?"</p><p>Lucas looked at the four older boys for a long time. Taeyong crouched down "hey Xu it's alright. Just tell us what you want. We'll get it."</p><p>Lucas nodded then quietly asked "can we make monster cookies?"</p><p>Jaehyun asked "what's a monster cookie buddy?"</p><p>Donghyuck said "I think it's any flavor cookies with candy in it. Right Xuxi? We could make peanut butter monster cookies."</p><p>Lucas nodded letting go of Hyuck's hand and clinging to Mark's thigh.</p><p>Mark looked down at little worried "are you ok buddy?"</p><p>Lucas nodded "yeah I feel funny but I'm ok."</p><p>Taeyong gave Jaehyun a concerned look before offering to let Lucas stand on the cart while he pushed it around to get what they needed for cookies. The seven-year-old agreed but whispered something to Mark before rushing to Taeyong.</p><p>Jaehyun pulled Mark aside telling Hyuck to stay with Taeyong. "Mark what'd he tell you?"</p><p>Mark hesitantly said "he thinks he saw Aspen. He's scared she'll try to take him."</p><p>Jaehyun looked at Mark "ok just stay close to him. I'll tell Yong. Don't say anything to Hyuck he'll try to find and kill her."</p><p>Mark smiled as he gently moved Taeyong away from Lucas "hey Xuxi wanna go fast? Jae said we can run to the end and back."</p><p>Lucas nodded excitedly as Mark began running while pushing the cart faster.</p><p>Taeyong looked at Jaehyun "are you sure it's her?"</p><p>"no Mark didn't see her. Let's get the cookie stuff and drive around before heading home in case it is her. Don't say anything to Hyuckie you know how he gets when Lucas is scared."</p><p>As of on queue Donghyuck popped up next to them "Jaehyun can we get brownies and chocolate chip cookie dough? I wanna make brownie cookies like daddy does."</p><p>Taeyong smiled ruffling the eleven-year old's hair "sounds like a plan Hyuck. Let's go get Mark and Xuxi."</p><p>After getting everything, they needed Taeyong thought it'd be a good idea to surprise Johnny and Yuta with coffee.</p><p>Donghyuck and Lucas excitedly ordered their fathers coffee. Mark ordered sweet breads for them as well.</p><p>Taeyong smiled as he gave Lucas and Donghyuck money "you can tell Johnny and Yuta you bought their coffee."</p><p>Lucas giggled "daddy knows I don't have money."</p><p>Mark looked at his phone "oh we should head back. Dad said the food is done and it's gonna rain soon. They moved everything inside."</p><p>Lucas looked up at Jaehyun "did Mark tell you?"</p><p>"yeah but we didn't see her. We can tell dad if you want but I think you saw somebody that looked like her."</p><p>Lucas shyly said "I don't wanna tell daddy. He looks happy here."</p><p>Jaehyun nodded "ok but if you think you see her again, we'll tell both of them. Let's get home."</p><p>Twenty minutes later they're back at the cabin. Mark Lucas and Donghyuck go on first. The younger boys giving their father's the coffee before Mark give them the sweet breads. Jaehyun and Taeyong put all the cookie dough and ice cream away. Yuta tells all five boys to wash up for dinner Jaehyun nods at Taeyong "I'll be up in a second babe. Help Xuxi."</p><p>Johnny looked at his oldest son "is something wrong Jae?"</p><p>The nineteen-year-old spoke nervously "umm at the store Xuxi told Mark he thought he saw Aspen. Me and Mark didn't see her. Like she has no idea we're out here. So, it couldn't have been her. Don't say anything to him though he said you're happy here dad and he doesn't wanna ruin your happiness."</p><p>Yuta smiled fondly "such a sweet little boy. It's ok Jaehyun he didn't see Aspen. Her mother called they sent her to an anger management program in California. Go wash up so we can all eat together."</p><p>After dinner Mark and Jaehyun were still worried about Lucas so they decided to have a boy's night no dads allowed. All five boys cuddled in Jaehyun and Taeyong's bed watching 80's horror movies while Donghyuck told Lucas how and when everybody was gonna die. Somehow that made him less afraid of the murderers and monsters. Knowing Donghyuck was right next to him and wouldn't let anyone ever hurt him made the seven-year-old feel loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this is all I have I might come back and write more sometime soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>